1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filters for filtering debris, hydrocarbons, and other contaminants from water flowing into storm drains.
2. Prior Art
Storm drains are provided in streets, parking lots, gas stations, and highways for draining water runoff. Some storm drains are provided with internal filters for preventing debris, hydrocarbons, and other contaminants from entering waterways.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,226 discloses a storm drain filter sized to be positioned inside a storm drain. It includes a top debris tray detachably positioned within a bottom media tray. Each tray includes a peripheral trough surrounding a central overflow opening. The top tray is shorter in height than the bottom tray, so that a filter media receiving chamber is defined between the top tray and the bottom tray. Filter medium is positioned in the filter medium receiving chamber. In a first embodiment, the bottom surfaces of the top and bottom trays are perforated. In a second embodiment, the bottom of the top tray and the inner wall of the bottom tray are perforated. In either embodiment, water flowing into the filter is distributed around the top trough, passed through the perforated surface of the top tray, the filter medium, the perforated surface of the bottom tray, and into the storm drain. Hydrocarbons and other contaminants are filtered by the filter medium. Large particles and debris are collected in the trough of the top tray. The filter may be cleaned by lifting out the top tray, shaking out the debris, and replacing it in the bottom tray. However, the perforated surface of the top tray is relatively small, so that it may quickly clog when a large amount of debris flows into the filter. The top tray can be removed by pulling on a handle attached thereto, but the bottom tray cannot be lifted with the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,574 to Barella discloses a filter for being positioned inside a storm drain. It includes a peripheral trough surrounding a central overflow opening. A set of cartridges containing filter medium are positioned in the trough. Water flowing into the drain is distributed around the trough, and passes through the cartridges before exiting through a screen on the bottom of the trough. When water flow is high, excess water overflows through the central opening without passing through the cartridges. However, gravel, leaves, and other debris accumulate on top of the cartridges and block water flow, so that a worker must reach in and dig them out by hand, which is slow and time consuming. The horizontal screen has a relatively small surface area which may quickly clog when the inflow of debris is high. There is no handle for lifting the filter from the drain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,889 to Tharp discloses a similar filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,254 to Autry et al. discloses a storm drain filter that comprises a box with porous vertical walls and an opening on the bottom. It is wider than a storm drain for being positioned on top of and across it; it cannot be installed inside the storm drain. Storm water is filtered by the porous vertical walls as it flows through the filter and into the drain. The filter element of crushed stone is housed in a single chamber, but is too coarse to filter out anything but the largest pieces of debris. The filter element cannot be removed for cleaning or replacement.